Reamy fluff
by ladyAmareYoshi
Summary: here is my what I imagine how a Reamy sleepover would go. Set before Karma finds out about Amy and Liam's drunk sexcapade. PLEASE review my l me what you think


Some Reamy fluff. (I ship these two so hard)

AMY'S PoV

Reagan was coming over in half an hour's time. I glanced at my wristwatch nervously. My mouth was dry and it felt chalky. "Get a grip over yourself Amy!" my mind chastised. My heart ignored my mind and continued to beat erratically." Maybe if I pace a little, it'll take the edge off" I thought. I began pacing quickly, my sweaty palms rubbing the back of my neck. I couldn't remember last time I was this nervous…oh wait..at the wedding when I gave my speech. I winced at that memory. In as much as I wouldn't like to admit, Karma's rejection still stung a little. I had let her see me at my most vulnerable, my soul was at her mercy and she battered it with her words. At that moment I thought she had destroyed me and left me unable to love anyone else. Then Liam and I happened. That idiotic man-whore. I knew I was being harsh and hypocritical. I was just me projecting my hurt and guilt onto him. What if she finds out what we did? Oh God. Oh God. I just cant..My mind was working a mile a minute. I went from being nervous about my girlfriend coming over to full-on panicking about my past transgression. Since when did my life become such a crap fest? My stomach felt queasy. Karma would never forgive me. What about Reagan? I felt my chest constrict and I winced more. There is no way Reagan could stand more of my high school angst. She would remove herself without making scene as is her nature. I felt two warm arms snake around my waist then lock at my navel. The scent of lavender hit my nostrils and I felt my shoulders relax, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off .

Reagan's PoV

How on earth did Amy's parents manage to stay oblivious of my night visits? She dint sense me creep into her room via her window. I chuckled lightly at myself. It feels so stalker-ish to come in through the window. But for Amy I would do it over and over. Amy, the blonde with anger management issues who caught my eye and refused to give my spirit peace. I looked around her slightly messy room which screamed all things Amy. She was pacing nervously rubbing her neck furiously. I could tell she had a lot on her mind. I hated seeing her like this. Part of this had to do with Karma. Goddammit why was karma's presence felt all the time? Omnipresent Karma. Ugh..Karma's a bitch. The ancients had gotten that right.

I wrapped my arms around my girl. She felt deliciously warm. Instead of startling her she relaxed into my chest and rested her arms on mine. Her thumbs started rubbing slow circles on the back of my wrists. I swayed us in an effort to calm her a bit." Hello kitty socks look good on you" I whispered into her right ear. Her hair smelled of vanilla and honey. It was unlike Amy but not entirely unbelievable. I inhaled her scent deeply for memory's sake. These were the small things that kept me going when nothing else would. "Hey Reagan" I could hear the smile in her voice. She turned and although I have spent ridiculous amounts of time with her, she still blew me away. There was always something new to note in her features. Amy could have easily been a runway model. Blonde hair, porcelain skin and beautiful green eyes carried a hint of heart breaking sadness sometimes.

Amy's PoV

Once again I had allowed Karma to eat up the little happiness that I had. No. she would have to try another day. I knew that Reagan knew whenever karma-drama wreaked havoc on me. Fuck it. I had this perfect creature standing before me and only an idiot would waste a chance like this worrying about failed love. Before I knew it I viciously attacked Reagan's lips. Oh how I had forgotten the aphrodisiac that is Reagans lips. I felt myself melt against her frame. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she lifted me towards her torso. Her hands shifted from the back of my knees slowly riding up the back of my thighs. It felt like slow sensuous torture. My body was ablaze. I wanted to pull closer. I was desperate for more. My fingers wove into her hair and started massaging the back of her scalp. My thoughts were jumbled up.

Reagan's PoV

The sadness in her eyes turned into fiery resolute and her arms tightened around me a little. At that moment I couldn't anticipate what she would do next. She pounced on me. It felt like relief washed over me when our lips made contact. I could feel the tension and loss of control seeping through her urgent kisses. I slowed down our frantic kissing. I scooped her up and felt her fingers work their magic into my scalp. This must be what those crooners talk about in their songs. I felt my eyes roll back. This pleasure will consume me. I want this. Amy wants this. But she doesn't need this. I am going to regret this. Dude, Reagan, do not stop this. Damn. I broke the kiss and opened my eyes to Amy's pink full lips. Her sweet breath fanned my face as we both tried to catch our breaths. Our foreheads were resting against each other. She tagged her head back and looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Honey you're a little upset and that's okay . Let's do things out of love and not spite, okay? "

Instantaneously a single tear dropped from Amy's eye. It was soon followed by another and another until she was silently sobbing. I slowly let her down and hugged her. I moved us to the bed. She must have wept for another half hour. I din't know what was eating away my shrimp girl but I'd let her tell me at her own time. We lay spooning for hours. I placed gentle kisses on her neck. My body groaned for a different kind of contact but I knew better than to initiate such right then. Faking my desire was hard but we would have other opportunities.


End file.
